This invention relates to a connector for fast connection of a mating tube to a fluid assembly, and, more particularly, to such a device for providing a snap-in connection with a visual indication thereof and means for preventing accidental outflow during disconnection.
Quick connectors are known and have been widely used in the art and are used in fluid carrying assemblies such as are used at automobile assembly plants and service centers. More recently, these connectors have been provided in the form of a unitary connector body which is joined with the male end of a mating tube. The recent connectors utilize either a pair of O-rings or a one piece seal with multiple ribs. The O-rings or ribs surround the inserted male end of the mating tube. These recent connectors utilize only a single clip to retain the male mating tube in place within the connector body. These connectors have the disadvantage that if an accidental disconnection occurs, fluid continues to flow out of the connector body. This is a major problem. These connectors have the further disadvantage that an indication as to whether a proper locked connection has been provided is not readily apparent.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein a quick connector is provided for fluid application such as for use with a gas or a liquid. The connector provides a second or redundant clip which provides a back-up retaining function and a visual external indication of a positive or properly-assembled locking of the connector and mating tube. Further, a unidirectional shut-off valve seal is provided which precludes outflow from the connector upon unintended or accidental disconnection of the mating tube from the connector.